Libreta de la Muerte
by Once L
Summary: "Sí ésta libreta fuera real. Entonces escribiría el nombre de..." .Bey Blade & Death Note. .¿Kai?, Ryuk.


**Titulo:** Libreta de la muerte.

**Fandom:** Beyblade y Death Note.

**Personajes****:** Kai Hiwatari & Ryuk.

**Género: **Misterio.**  
**

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Resumen: **"Sí esta libreta fuera real, entonces escribiría el nombre de...".

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade y Death Note no me pertenecen. Pertenecen respectivamente a Takao Aoki y el dúo de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Yo… no pretendo hacer lucro de sus trabajos, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y extraño Crossover._  
_

_**07/06/09.**_

Kai Hiwatari caminaba por uno de los parques del lugar, pasos lentos y sus manos en sus bolsillos. Suspiró.

Desde que Bega había sido disuelta, las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad; lo cierto de todo esto era que ahora estaba aburrido. Realmente aburrido, pues no había mucho qué hacer en Japón.

Si bien era cierto que la BBA., volvía a abrir sus puertas de nuevo, lo había hecho a partir de cero por lo que los torneos mundiales y las instalaciones de entrenamiento no estarían disponibles en mucho, mucho tiempo; razón por la cual, llevaba semanas de completo aburrimiento sin tener nada productivo qué hacer y/o realizar.

Tanto era así, que había salido a dar un largo paseo y precisamente ése lugar ya lo estaba recorriendo por segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos.

Aun así, seguía caminando con pasos lentos, mirando distraídamente el camino. Eso, hasta que algo que venía cayendo lentamente del cielo atrajo su atención. Y cayó a unos cuantos pasos más adelante de él, deteniendo su andar y mirando aquello que ahora permanecía en el suelo.

- Death Note. –dijo al juntar el cuaderno de pasta negra, leyendo en voz alta el titulo que éste tenía en su portada y entonces pensó.- "¿Cómo aquél legendario cuaderno de la muerte?" –por lo que analizó su contraportada y al no observar nada raro lo hojeó un par de veces deteniéndose en las primeras páginas que eran más gruesas que las demás hojas rayadas comenzando a leer su contenido.

- Cómo usarlo. -leyó al traducir el "How to use it", analizando las instrucciones que venían después.

"El nombre de la persona que sea escrito en este cuaderno, morirá". –tradujo la primera instrucción, reflexionando en su significado una vez que concluyó.

- ¡¿Morirá?! –repitió entre confundido y sorprendido, regresando su vista a éste.- "La muerte no surtirá efecto a menos que la persona que escriba en la libreta imagine el rostro de la victima. De este modo, las personas con el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas". –apuntó, recuperando su porte inicial.

- Ya veo... –y entrecerró sus ojos presuntuoso continuando después.- Así que sí es una copia barata de ese famoso cuaderno. ¡Hmf! –y sonrió más, cerrando el cuaderno.

"Sí esta libreta fuera real, entonces yo escribiría el nombre de..." –e inmediatamente hizo una pausa, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos.

- ¡Pero qué estupidez estoy diciendo! –sonriendo burlón, se reprendiendo a sí mismo por haber caído en la trampa de la persona que estuviera detrás de esto.

Seguramente era una broma y hasta podría haber alguien que estuviera grabando la escena y la reacción que tenía en ese momento al recoger el cuaderno.

- ¡Qué tontería! –murmuró, negando un par de veces para disipar la imagen de la persona en la que había pensado y agachándose después, dejó la libreta en su sitio justamente donde la había encontrado.- Estoy aburrido pero no es para tanto... –musitó con cierta molestia, olvidándose de la situación y continuando con su camino.

Y mientras él se alejaba del lugar alguien se detenía en ese punto.

- ¿Kai? –mencionó confundido al ver la figura que se alejaba y que se le había figurado al bicolor, estando a punto de dar un paso para alcanzarle pero deteniéndose en ese preciso momento antes de pisar aquello que permanecía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó, levantando el cuaderno y pronunciando el nombre que éste llevaba.- ¿Death Note? –dijo, hojeándola brevemente y parando en las páginas de las instrucciones leyó las primeras cuatro con cautela, haciendo una pausa y sonriendo ante ello.- ¡Hn! –sonrisa que aumentó al plantearse una interesante tentativa.

Sí, justamente como había pensado.

Aquella libreta era como la famosa libreta asesina que se rumoraba que alguna vez había existido, pero de la cual, no había ninguna prueba ni física ni tangible de su existencia y autenticidad.

Meras suposiciones y leyendas era todo lo que había sobre el Cuaderno de la Muerte.

Pero al parecer, eso era en lo último que esta persona pensaba pues sonrió con una extraña y arrogante sonrisa.

- Yo sé en qué persona pensaste. –dijo, observando detalladamente cómo aquel ruso-japonés se perdía entre el largo camino que apenas y lo hacía visible.

* * *

Dos semanas después y caminando por las calles sin mucho a dónde ir o mirar, el joven Hiwatari deambulaba por una de las aceras principales de la ciudad perdido completamente en sus pensamientos.

- En otras noticias… ha sido confirmado que el cuerpo encontrado esta mañana en la cabaña abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad pertenece al fundador y ex-director hasta hace poco de la popular y revolucionaria liga Bega; es decir, el señor Boris Valkov. –en cuanto el bicolor escuchó la noticia se detuvo afuera de la tienda de electrónica, escuchando conmocionado la noticia.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Boris?! ¡¿Q-Qué está muerto?! –exclamó con sorpresa, viniendo a su mente breves recuerdos.

Dos semanas atrás en aquel parque.

Death Note.

Libreta asesina.

Y su pensamiento.

"Sí ésta libreta fuera real. Entonces yo escribiría el nombre de...".

- ¡Boris! –apenas y pudo pronunciar, palideciendo al ver cómo pasaban las imágenes del lugar en el que lo habían encontrado y en un pequeño cuadro a la derecha, la fotografía del hombre en vida.

Las imágenes que rodaban eran las del lugar dónde lo había encontrado por la mañana, mostrando cómo un grupo de rescatistas sacaban en una camilla un cuerpo cubierto con una manta blanca subiéndolo a la ambulancia para llevarlo a realizarle la autopsia e identificar la causa de muerte.

- Sin duda este deceso es una tragedia. –comentó la conductora, mostrándose afligida por la noticia.- Como todos recordarán, el señor Boris trató de innovar y llevar a un nivel más alto el deporte del Beyblade, creando su propia liga profesional que estaba abierta para cualquiera. Sin duda muchos pequeños y bey-luchadores sentirán profundamente esta pérdida… –concluyó, mirando sus notas para continuar con la siguiente noticia.

Sin embargo y antes de que este reportaje terminara, el joven bicolor ya no estaba, se había ido permaneciendo ahora oculto en un callejón cubriendo su boca en un intento por no regresar la comida que hacía poco había ingerido.

Pero aquella noticia... aquellas palabras.

"El cuerpo encontrado".

"Boris Valkov".

Lograba escuchar una y otra vez.

"Sí esta libreta fuera real, entonces yo escribiría el nombre de...".

- ¡No...!

Y no pudo más, sus nervios y cuerpo lo traicionaron, vomitó.

- Yo... yo en ese momento pensé en él. –decía agitadamente, limpiando su boca y resbalándose contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el sucio concreto del callejón.- Yo alguna vez deseé que muriera en un lugar así... yo... ¿lo maté? –se planteó, apagándose poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos hasta quedar vacíos y sin vida como en aquella ocasión que había perdido contra Brooklyn.

Se retiraba en sí.

- Death... Note. –fue lo único que dijo, permaneciendo por varios días en ese estado de letargo sin saber si iba o venía por la ciudad.

* * *

Semana y media después la pregunta que le hicieron en cuanto apareció tras la puerta fue:

- ¿Brooklyn? ¿Qué haces aquí? –tanto por parte de Tyson como por parte de Daichi al verlo aparecer de la nada ahí.

Después de todo, era extraño que el de cabellos naranja fuera hasta la casa de Tyson y la verdad, es que no se veía como de costumbre por lo que intuyeron que "algo" (no estaban seguros) había pasado.

- ¿Qué sucede, viejo? ¿Pasó algo? –indagó el tri-campeón mundial, tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente que se sentía muy denso y pesado.

- Pues... –articuló éste, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro punto del lugar.- Esta mañana... me ha informado que Garland... –e hizo una larga pausa, dejando a todos consternados y aguantando sus respiraciones ante sus palabras de misterio e incertidumbre.

- ¿Garland? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Garland? –cuestionó un impaciente Daichi por tanto suspenso, queriendo saber cuál era el gran misterio que el bey-luchador no se atrevía a revelar.

- ¡T-Tranquilízate, Daichi! Deja que Brooklyn nos diga... –trató de calmarlo Max, sonriendo nerviosamente al tenerlo a él también al borde de su asiento.

- Él visitaría a su... familia y... –de nueva cuenta hizo una pausa, terminando con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡¿Y?! –demandó impaciente el compañero de bey-batallas del peli-azul, conteniéndose de lanzársele encima para que les dijera todo de una vez.

- ¡Daichi! –le regañó molesta esta vez Hilary, tapándole la boca para que ya no dijera nada e hiciera más tenso el momento.

- Su chofer y él... tuvieron un accidente. –dijo por fin Masefield, dejando a todos azorados con la mala noticia, por lo que el bey-luchador prosiguió.- El carro se volcó. Fueron rescatados a tiempo, pero... hace 1 hora, Garland murió en el hospital debido a un ataque cardíaco. –y de nueva cuenta miró hacia otro lado.

En cuanto Kai, que también estaba presente ahí escuchó lo último se puso mecánicamente de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Eso sonaba... raro.

- Me marcho... –dijo con su usual tono neutro, desconcertando a todos tanto por sus palabras, como por su actitud.

Siendo Brooklyn el que le miró desde que se levantó hasta que salió por la puerta, percatándose de que algo andaba mal con el ruso-japonés aunque no supo qué era exactamente.

- Un accidente y... –se había detenido a mitad del pasillo, apoyándose en la pared y pensando detenidamente en las palabras del peli-naranja.

- Primero Boris, ¿y ahora Garland? ¡No puede haber tanta coincidencia! Esto tiene que ser de la Death No... –pero no pudo terminar su frase, la simple idea le aterraba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar y levantándose del escritorio y acabando de apagar el ordenador, alguien reflexionaba sobre la nota que acababa de leer en línea.

"El mundo ha sufrido una irreparable perdida hoy. Garland, uno de los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo nos ha dejado después de una larga y extenuante lucha en el quirófano que desgastó gravemente su corazón. Mandamos nuestras sinceras condolencias a la familia Siebald, y esperamos que Garland descanse en paz".

- Oye... –alguien más le llamó, observando como permanecía inmóvil mirando el computador apagado.

"En paz y para siempre". –pensó, reaccionando ante el llamado y terminando de recoger los libros y revistas que permanecían en el escritorio dejando únicamente una hoja que decía:

_Boris Valkov._

_El 16 de Junio a las 6:30 a.m. toma un objeto punzocortante, haciéndose una herida de gravedad. Utiliza su propia sangre para escribir un mensaje póstumo, y a las 9:30 a.m. se cuelga del techo perdiendo la vida segundos antes debido a un ataque al corazón._

Y más a bajo en la misma hoja decía:

_Garland Siebald._

_Sobrevive a un accidente automovilístico, quedando gravemente herido. Muere solo en su __habitación__ a causa de un paro cardíaco._

Todo eso había sido su culpa. Él lo causó.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Continuarás utilizando la Death Note? –preguntó el ser que lo acompañaba, devorando un par de manzana mientras lo veía doblar y guardar esa hoja.

- No lo sé, Ryuk. Aún no lo sé. Quizá no o... quizá sí. –y sonrió de forma malvada, haciendo que el shinigami riera a carcajadas al saber su respuesta.

Los humanos eran tan interesantes.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
